ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alien X
THERE IS NO SOURCE FOR ALIEN X BEING ATOMIX!!!!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK HE IS ATOMIX????? It is pretty much impossible if you ask me.--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 14:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) **Alien X is a Celestialsapien from the planet Zvezda. Paradox fan 07:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) **SECONDED! Spatfan 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) **He does not have white hands or white feet. It is just because of the white shadow outline. Pictures Some of his toy pictures look stupid. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 16:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alien X not the most powerful Alien X is not the most powerful being in the Omnitrix according to Dwayne McDuffie: http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=314&start=840 scroll down to "9.Is Alien X the most powerful being in the watch?" I will make some edits on this subject. --Rat 01:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Obviously Naljians are more powerful as they do not appear to have multiple personalities. Azmuth stated that "Alien X can do anything" which makes him far more powerful than the Naljians, considering how I doubt they can do ANYTHING Fbultimatrix 13:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Who named Alien X? Who in the show named Alien X? Because Alien X can only speak when 2 personalities agree on something and Ben could obviously not have overtalked the other 2 into saying "Alien X" when he first appeared in AF. Does this mean that Serena and Bellicus named Alien X? Should we add this to the trivia? Fbultimatrix 13:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) i think its called that because its an unknown so it was just called that. its like a math term. "X" is the unkown part of an equation so its just kind of a generic nameBusscherj 21:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) um, if the codon stream carries the DNA of aliens in the milky way, why would alien X even be in there? the forge of creation is nowhere near the milky way. Ralphjedimaster 19:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dwayne said that despite being born in the Forge of Creation, Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way. It's in the Celestialsapien article. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect powers Alien X being omnipotent is very incorrect. Omnipotence means all powerful, a being that has no limit in their power, and there is no being stronger than an omnipotent. Alien X is just a very powerful reality warper. The fact there is a stronger alien in the Codon Stream proves that Alien X is not omnipotent.Chimoshi (Talk - Blog - ) 12:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Limitless reality warping is, for all purposes and effects, omnipotence. However, although his power is limitless, using it is not as easy, because of the personalities. That's why there's a stronger alien in the codon stream; because the other aliens don't have such limitations. Blaziken (T-B- ) 12:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Paradox crumbled this discussion when he said Aggregor would become omnipotent if he absorbed the baby Celestialsapien. Azmuth also said "he can do anything", Serena said "we are the most powerful being in the universe". So..yeah. Sandra.olhsen (Talk - Blog - ) 21:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm just trying to put the teaser preview for this alien on the page. WHY DOES EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!? Omnipotent Omnipotent also means if they are not allowed to do a thing they can't do it .User:Benjamern531 How in the world (or universe) did they got a DNA sample to make Alien X? Out of curiousity and maybe I missed it, how did Azmuth got a hold of a celestialsapien for the omnitrix? Calibur222 (talk) 16:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :According to Dwayne, Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way. :One Above All (T-B- ) 18:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe they extracted their DNA by request? Arm alien x was in a new dawn, and before the end skurd turns the arm of chromostone into alien x's arm, i believe that this should be under appearences, although he already has a cameo in a new dawn